


The Line Between Reality and Fiction

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maya accidentally wanders too far into the Pastel*Palettes fanbase... But she's not mad at what she finds.
Relationships: Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 28





	The Line Between Reality and Fiction

Maya hadn't meant to realize her feelings like this. It was pitch black in her room, the only light was coming from her phone, and she had been up for hours longer than she should've been.

A late night Google search of Pastel*Palettes to see what people were saying had quickly gone downhill. She accidentally stumbled upon a website where people could upload stories, and with any website like this, there was... Fanfiction.

Maya had read a small amount of fanfiction previously, and quite enjoyed some of what she found. She'd never really gotten into it, but respected those who were brave enough to post it. It brought her a tiny bit of joy to read about things she was emotionally invested in. However, she definitely didn't expect _this_.

Pastel*Palettes was a relatively well known band, and had a moderately large fan base. And, with anything that gets popular nowadays, people are going to write fanfiction. Maya was surprised to see just how much there actually was, and she was actually quite giddy about it. But _wow_ people shipped her with Eve a lot.

She had found herself curious about it, so she read some. Nothing explicit or extra sad, just some really cute stories. Maya didn't know how she hadn't expected this, people are going to want to find ships in most things, even with real people. She was a little conflicted. On the one hand, shipping real people and writing fanfiction about it was kinda weird, and it was strange to see how people interpreted their interactions as romantic, but on the other...

Maya couldn't deny that it made her happy to see. People had put so much love and care into these little stories, and she enjoyed the insight as to how people viewed them from the outside. Besides, after stumbling across a really cute and fluffy one, she couldn't deny that she wanted to cuddle Eve. And it hit her.

Everything from Eve's adorable smile, to the way she loved Japanese culture and how she could talk about it for hours on end, Maya loved every bit of her. Reading stories about them falling in love, and cuddling, and kissing, every bone in Maya's body ached for those interactions to be real. This probably wasn't healthy.

Maya laid in her bed reading fanfiction for a long, long time, and her eyes began to strain because of how much she was staring at the bright screen of her phone. Her cheeks burned the more she imagined actually kissing Eve. She was absorbed in her newfound feelings that had been stewing inside her heart for a long time.

Birds started chirping outside Maya's window, with a small amount of light sneaking in through her blinds. She realized just how late it was, and that she was insanely tired. She dejectedly turned off her phone, put it on her nightstand, and snuggled into the covers. Dreaming up little scenarios with Eve in her head made her happy, and she sighed as the warmth of sleep overcame her.

She was just glad that it was a day off, otherwise this little self indulgent moment (that lasted well over 5 hours) wouldn't have happened.


End file.
